Aun Te Amo
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: Un songfic... Sentimientos encontrados y sorpresas más adelante. Pasa y leelo, si te gusta mandame un review y si no.. tambien.
1. Sentimientos encontrados

* * *

¡¡ Hola !!

Tanto tiempo sin subir algo, pero bueno ya saben a mi no se me dan mucho las historias largas asi es que aqui les traigo otro Songfic, espero les guste... como el titulo lo dice "Aún te amo - Coda"

**Letra de la canción**

_Recuerdos_

De nuevo mi soledad y yo caminando por la noche en este bosque en el cual te conocí.

Si… Todos piensan que es normal, claro… Que pueden esperar del mejor ninja pero a la vez la más fría persona, sin sentimientos, si obvio hablo de mi Sasuke Uchiha.

Nadie sabe la razón por la cual vengo todas las noches a este bosque, si ya dije que aquí fue donde te conocí, pero también fue donde te perdí, aquí es a donde vengo a recordar todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

En la luna puedo ver el brillo de tus ojos, en ella puedo apreciar la belleza y pureza que tienes.

Solo con tenerte a un lado, tu sola presencia hacía sentir a mi corazón feliz y tranquilo, y aunque no lo demostraba al estar contigo sentía una calidez que nadie había podido darme.

Tú fuiste la única que hizo que este "hielo" Uchiha se derritiera poco a poco, si tú hiciste lo imposible para todos.

**-**

**Otra vez camino sin dirección,**

**Acompañado por la inmensidad de una noche fría y gris,**

**Y la Luna que llena el crepúsculo,**

**Me baña en matices de nostalgia al reflejar tu rostro.**

**-**

Tan solo han pasado algunos días desde la última vez que te vi y no logro entenderlo, todo era tan… Perfecto hasta ese día.

_- Sasuke ya no podemos seguir viéndonos – tu voz se escuchaba tan triste, al borde de las lagrimas._

_- ¿Porque Hinata? – Trate de parecer desinteresado pero no pude mis sentimientos le ganaron a la poca razón que me quedaba._

_Me miraste… En tu mirada pude ver toda la tristeza y el dolor que sentías al decirme todo eso – Siempre estarás en mi corazón – tras decir esto saliste corriendo dejándome confundido._

Después de ese día trataba de verte, hablarte, quería que me explicaras la razón de esa tonta decisión, que hizo que toda la felicidad que había construido contigo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Recuerdo cuando salíamos, siempre escuchaba que los demás decían _"Como una niña tan tierna puede estar con alguien tan frio" _y es verdad no los culpo somos tan opuestos, pero a la vez tan iguales, los dos a lo largo de nuestra corta vida hemos estado solos, ambos queríamos ser más fuertes y eso fue lo que nos llevo a encontrarnos.

**-**

**Me siento tan triste amor,**

**Tan infeliz, tan lleno de ansiedad.**

**No sé que nos separo y comunicarle a mi corazón.**

**-**

A mi mente viene aquel recuerdo de aquella vez que malinterprete las cosas y claro odio admitirlo pero me sentí celoso, bueno que más da todo se arreglo y de la mejor manera ¿no?

_Caminaba en dirección a mi casa, me habías dicho que hoy no podías verme porque tenias que arreglar unas cosas, iba pensando en ello cuando llego a escuchar unas risas, no me hubiera importado pero reconocí tu voz, si eras tú y ¿Naruto?_

_- Muchas gracias Naruto – ya no tartamudeaba pero no se le quitaba ese sonrojo que tanto me gustaba._

_- No hay nada que agradecer, además no podía dejarte sola – mientras ponía su típica sonrisa._

_- Espero que Sasuke no… - no pudiste seguir hablando ya que te interrumpí._

_- ¿No me entere? – Vi como abrías los ojos por la sorpresa de ser descubierta – Vaya… Parece que interrumpí algo._

_- No es lo que tú crees – trataba de explicar el rubio – Lo que pasa…_

_- Todo está claro para mí – Me di la media vuelta pero fui detenido por una blanca y delicada mano._

_- No te vayas – me dijo haciendo el agarre más fuerte – Se que te mentí pero todo tiene una explicación Sasuke._

_No quería verla, si observaba sus ojos me hipnotizarían – Hmp… - retire mi brazo con brusquedad – Si quieres estar con Naruto adelante, no me importa – Eso debió dolerte ya que bajaste tu mirada._

_En eso recibí un golpe por parte de Naruto – Dime… ¿¡Eres tonto o te haces!? – Me sorprendí por sus palabras – La única razón por la que estamos aquí es por ti_

_No sé que me paso no pude contestar nada, solo me quede observándolo – Vaya que si eres tonto, Nos vemos Hinata – se despidió y se perdió en la oscuridad._

_Sabía que había hecho mal, no tenía el valor de enfrentar su mirada – Lo lamento – dije en un susurro, no es común que ande disculpándome._

_No me dijo nada solo se acerco a mí y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla – En parte tuve la culpa Sasuke, pero era por esto… - me dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita – Quería regalarte algo y le pedí a Naruto que me ayudara._

_Me había sorprendido no sabía cómo reaccionar después de todo lo que le dije nunca mostraba mis sentimientos pero ahora era diferente por ella podía hacer una excepción y la abrace, Hinata parecía sorprendida éramos novios pero nunca le había demostrado tanto afecto._

_Me separe y empecé a desenvolver tu regalo bajo tu mirada nerviosa, cuando termino te volteo a ver y te dedico una sonrisa sincera, te relajas porque sabes que me gusto mucho._

_Te acompaño hasta tu casa, pero tuve que irme un poco rápido ya que tu odioso primo casi se me tira a golpes._

_Llego a mi casa y entro directo a mi cuarto, me siento en la cama y abro la cajita de antes, no puedo creer todo lo que provocas en mi, sonrió a la nada como un tonto, claro aprovecho ahora que estoy solo y puedo, saco el portarretratos y lo coloco al lado de mi cama y me acuesto pensando en ti y así es como me quedo profundamente dormido._

_En la foto estaba yo recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y del otro lado estaba Hinata con un tierno sonrojo, estaba seguro que te costo trabajo sacarla ya que si me hubieras dicho estoy seguro de que me hubiera negado. En el marco tenía una inscripción: "En las buenas y malas siempre unidos"_

**-**

**Que aún te amo,**

**Aún te extraño.**

**Los días sin ti son como morir,**

**Aún… Te amo.**

**-**

Ya es tarde, tanto tiempo me pase pensando en ti, me dirijo a mi casa mientras voy caminando me pregunto ¿Pensaras en mí, como yo en ti?

Llego… De nuevo solo en esta fría y oscura habitación, debo confesarte algo me haces tanta falta, si tan solo pudiera verte, no pido nada más que saber que estas bien, esto me está afectando más de la cuenta mañara te buscare.

Me quedo dormido pensando en el mañana imaginándome tu sonrisa y esos ojos que me cautivaron por completo.

**-**

**Continuara...**

Bueno esta es la primera parte algo corta pero espero me digan que les parecio, cualquier opinion, critica y demas haganmela saber.

**ATTE:**

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

-

-


	2. Reencuentro

--

--

A la mañana siguiente salgo corriendo necesito saber de ti, me haces mucha falta, al ir por las calles todos me miran extraño pero no me importa ya nada me importa si tú no estás conmigo.

Llego al portón de tu casa estoy nervioso pero aun así toco, estoy ansioso por verte, se escuchan pasos acercándose y lentamente se va abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – pregunto un castaño de manera cortante.

Me decepcione pensé que serias tú la que abriría – Necesito hablar con Hinata – al decirlo pude notar tu desconcierto y dude en haberlo hecho.

- ¿Hinata? – repitió como si no hubiera entendido.

- Si Hinata ¿Esta o no esta Hyuuga? – me exalte pero quien no, a veces podría a ser desesperante.

- Hmp… - Me miro de manera desconfiada y entro de nuevo a la casa cerrándome la puerta.

Eso me molesto más aún – Maldito Hyuuga que se cree dejándome… - pare al escuchar como alguien se volvía a acercar y se abría la puerta.

- Nos vemos más tarde Neji – la oí decirle y cerró antes de que empezara a decirle algo el castaño.

Ella comenzó a caminar sin ni siquiera mirarme, lo dude un poco pero comencé a seguirla tenía muchas preguntas, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabía por cual o que tenía que empezar hasta que ella me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Sasuke yo… - se detuvo parecía meditar lo que quería decir o supuse que no sabía cómo empezar.

- ¿Me dirás porque me dijiste todo eso? – ella solo asintió.

No quería voltear a verla así es que me quede observando a la nada como si fuera más interesante esperando la explicación pero esta no llegaba, voltee a verla el flequillo cubría sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba, acaso estaba… ¿Llorando? Me moví para tocarle el hombro pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando ella me abrazo.

- Lo siento Sasuke no sabía que otra cosa hacer – me dijo mientras trataba de esconder más su rostro en mi pecho.

No había estado en esta situación, no sabía qué hacer así es que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, la abrace y empecé a acariciarle su cabello para que dejara de llorar – Tranquila – con una mano le levante la cara y le seque algunas lagrimas que aun corrían por su mejilla – Te vez más bonita 

cuando tienes una linda sonrisa en tu rostro – le dije desviando la mirada ya que si me viera habría visto mi sonrojo.

Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario que le acababa de decir y se sintió más feliz por a ver visto una de las facetas que Sasuke siempre ocultaba.

- Hmp… Vamos a sentarnos – Mencione mientras me dirigía a la sombra de un árbol.

Ella se quedo observándolo un tiempo y sonrió realmente lo había extrañado mucho, aún no encontraba la forma de estar juntos otra vez pero ahora estaba totalmente segura de que la encontraría.

Me sentí observado, voltee y la vi parada – ¿Te piensas quedar ahí parada? – pregunte mientras me sentaba.

Parece que la saque de sus pensamientos ya que reacciono y se sentó a mi lado – Bueno ya que estás más tranquila cuéntame ¿Qué pasó?

- Todo fue por… - me contesto mirando al cielo.

--

_Hiashi estaba en el comedor esperando que apareciera su hija mayor, en eso se escucho la puerta de entrada y la vio pasar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iba directo a su cuarto, no se había percatado de que su padre aun se encontraba despierto._

_- ¡Hinata!- grito un poco._

_Se sorprendió, pensó que ya se encontraba dormido así es que se acerco a paso lento borrando todo rastro de expresión de su rostro._

_- Si padre – contesto mientras agachaba la mirada, no quería, no… no podía verlo a la cara._

_- ¿Es verdad que sales con Sasuke Uchiha? – dijo serio y casi escupiendo el nombre._

_- Si… - susurro mientras se sonrojaba_

_Tal acción provoco que este se enojara – Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo._

_Hinata lo miro sorprendida – Pero padre… _

_Hiashi la silencio con la mirada – Pero nada. Más te vale que no te atrevas a desobedecerme si no quieres que tome medidas drásticas. – termino de decir mientras salía de la habitación dejándola destrozada y con sus sueños frustrados._

_--_

- Yo… Aún te amo – Se sonrojo por lo que acaba de decir – Decidí alejarme para poder pensar que hacer y sé que hice mal al no decirte.

Sasuke tenía el puño apretado – Debiste decirme – volteo y la miro a los ojos – Juntos podríamos encontrar una solución a todo esto.

- Lo siento – se encogió y escondió su rostro.

La abrazo – Ya encontraremos una forma – de repente la miro con duda – Si te prohibieron verme, como es que…

Hinata sonrió – Mi padre ahora no se encuentra en la ciudad y dejo a Neji cuidándome por eso pude salir – Vio que iba a preguntar – No te preocupes Neji no dirá nada, el está en contra de las reglas que pone mi padre, aunque tampoco está muy feliz de que me enamorara de ti.

Sasuke volteo hacia el otro lado – Hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

Hinata lo miro curiosa - ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto… - Susurro acercando su rostro al de ella, poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de la peli-azul, ambos sonrojados y con los ojos cerrados se fueron separando lentamente.

Al ver los ojos de ambos habían recuperado el brillo de antes, se veía un destellos de esperanza tal vez de ahora en adelante podrían encontrar nuevamente la felicidad.

Mientras para ellos en ese momento no existía nadie más no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados.

Su mirada se lleno de odio - No puede ser –

--

--

--

**¿Se les ocurrirá algo para estar juntos?**

**¿Quién será el observador?**

--

--

--

Continuara…

--

--

Lo siento por tardarme, tenia algunos problemas,

aparte de que no quedo como yo esperaba espero el siguiente sea mejor

Gracias.

-

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

-


	3. Enfrentamiento

--

--

**Pov. Hinata**

Me encuentro en mi cuarto guardando algunas cosas, la verdad no sé si es la mejor idea pero confió en Sasuke se que busca el bienestar de ambos, tengo algo de nostalgia voy a extrañar mucho a Neji el sabe de esto y me sorprendió cuando me dijo _"Cuídate mucho Hinata y buena suerte"_ no pude contener una pequeña risita de verdad que no esperaba esa respuesta, pensé que sería algo así como _"¿Estás loca?"_ o un… _"No puedo permitir que hagas algo así."_

Mi mochila ya esta lista, me paro junto a la ventana esta podría ser la última vez que vea la aldea desde aquí, escucho ruidos _"Debe ser mi padre"_ si el volvió hace poco, aunque desde que llego esta algo raro la verdad no creo que le afecte o le importe mucho mi partida, tal vez hasta se alegre, siempre me decía que era una mediocre, no puedo evitar sentirme triste sus palabras siempre me han dolido, pero… ya no importa ahora todos tendrán lo que quieren, mi padre solo tendrá a Hanabi que es su orgullo y yo tendré al amor de mi vida siempre junto a mí.

Escucho que tocan a mi puerta, para mi sorpresa es Neji parece algo preocupado _"¿Habrá pasado algo?"_

- ¿Qué sucede Neji? – le pregunto, me preocupa la forma en que me mira.

- Hiashi te está buscando – Me contesto, parecía pensar lo que iba a decir a continuación – Hinata… Me preocupa que se entere de lo que va a hacer, sabes que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados si se llega a enterar.

Tenía razón mi padre no es de los que se quedan sin hacer nada – No te preocupes Neji – camine hasta su lado – Sera mejor que lo vaya a ver –Me encamine hacia el salón donde el siempre se encontraba.

--

--

**Pov. Sasuke**

Ya tengo todo listo para llevarme a Hinata lo más lejos de aquí, aunque estoy de acuerdo con ella no es la mejor opción pero no voy a permitir que la alejen de mi justo ahora que puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, obvio que no lo permitiré.

Me quedo observando la fotografía que me regalo no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro, es curioso esto del amor, yo un chico frio e indiferente con todos que no muestra sentimiento alguno y llega ella a mi vida haciéndome ver y sentir diferentes cosas y ahora se ha vuelto mi razón de seguir adelante.

No sé qué me pasa, no puedo evitar sentir algo de ¿Angustia? Pero ¿Porqué? No entiendo que es tengo el presentimiento de que algo no va bien, será mejor que vaya a ver a Hinata no me importa si me encuentro con Hiashi pero no voy a permitir que se le ocurra hacerle algo malo.

Salgo corriendo, esta sensación se hace más fuerte, no puedo chocar con algunas personas pero no tengo ninguna duda tengo que apurarme a llegar.

"_Si algo te llegara a pasar… No sé qué haría."_

--

--

- ¿Me mando llamar? – pregunto mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

- Si, pasa – Contesto sin quitar la vista de los papeles que tenia frente a él.

Entro despacio casi con temor _"Nunca me manda llamar a menos que pasara algo"_ pero es sacada de sus pensamientos por la pregunta de su padre.

- Antier… ¿Dónde estabas? – Mirándola a los ojos.

Hinata se tenso un poco - Fui a entrenar – contesto un tanto insegura esperando que le creyera.

- ¿Entrenando? – Pregunto incrédulo mientras alzaba una ceja a lo cual ella solo asintió.

- Vaya… - Dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levanto dándole la espalda – No sabía que tu "entrenamiento" se basaba en besar al Uchiha.

- No… yo – pero la mirada de odio que le dio no la dejo continuar.

- ¿No? – Se quedo observando cómo trataba de pensar en algo que decir – No puedes engañarme… ¡Yo los vi!

Hinata bajo la mirada, no podía ser la había descubierto y… _"Tengo miedo que va a pasar conmigo"_

- Al principio no lo creía posible siempre has obedecido en todo lo que te he impuesto pero ahora te atreviste a desobedecerme – ella no se atrevió a contestarle nada.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hable! – le grito

Levanto lentamente la mirada, no quería verle hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los blancos de él, en ellos solo pudo ver odio, rencor, no sabía que era pero tenía miedo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, alejarse todo lo que pudiera pero sus piernas no les respondían, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Te lo advertí no quería llegar a tomar medidas drásticas – empezó a sacar algo del pantalón – Pero viendo que no hay opción… - Hinata no reaccionaba parecía que estaba en trance – Nadie te echara de menos y yo me beneficiare.

Hiashi estaba cegado por el odio y la furia termino de sacar una daga y se abalanzo contra Hinata que solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza, mientras lloraba y esperaba su fin _"¿Así es como terminara mi vida?"_

El golpe nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos y miro sorprendida la escena frente a ella alguien se había interpuesto como escudo para que no resultara herida.

- Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello… prometí que nunca dejaría que te pasara algo – le termino de decir mientras su cuerpo caía, su vista se nublo y sus ojos negros se cerraron.

Hinata derramo muchas lagrimas, un nudo se formo en su garganta pero no pudo detenerla para que gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¡No… Sasuke!! –

--

--

**¿FIN?**

--

--

Vaya no se a ustedes pero al escribir y leer este "Final" no se pero me emocione, me gusto mucho.

Gracias a: **R33v. **(Si lo mismo pensé jaja que bueno que te gustara), **hinatauchiha20** (Que bien que te gusto jeje espero que cuando lo leas no me quieras matar), **betsy-chan **(Pues paso lo inesperado, espero también no me quieras matar), **dagorfly **(Gracias, espero este cap. Sea bueno)

Bueno como no traigo mucho tiempo se los dejo… Pero quiero saber su opinión ¿va?

Nos vemos

--

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**--**


	4. Una nueva promesa

--

--

Después de algunos días por fin me decido salir de mi departamento, claro que esperaban que me iba a quedar viviendo en esa casa después de todo lo que ocurrió… Por supuesto que no.

Salí temprano no quiero que me vean en estos momentos quiero estar sin compañía alguna, poco a poco me voy acercando a mi destino, claro me dirijo a donde te encuentras, quiero y espero poder hablar contigo.

Después de una larga caminata al fin te encontré a la sombra de ese gran árbol, como olvidarlo ahí fue donde nos vimos, podría decirse, por primera vez, donde también sin querer me habías dado el empujón que necesitaba para salir adelante.

--

_Corría alejándose de todos, no podía aguantar el llanto, su Padre no la apreciaba para él solo sería un estorbo, quiso encontrar refugio en los brazos de Naruto y él sin más la había rechazado, si se fuera ¿Alguien la extrañaría?_

_Se sienta en las raíces de ese inmenso árbol sin percatarse de que había alguien observándola desde que llego._

_- Soy débil… - susurraba para sí- Por más que me esfuerzo no puedo llenar las expectativas de nadie – mientras más lagrimas salían._

_- Hmp – Se escucho mientras alguien caía frente a ella – Eres… patética._

_La voz se le hacía conocida pero no quiso voltear sus palabras le dolieron más, escondió su rostro qué más podía hacer más que esperar que se fuera, pero él no parecía querer irse._

_- Llorando no conseguirás nada – Dijo después de un largo silencio._

_Ella levanto la vista y al fin lo vio, mirándola con esos ojos negros que demostraban frialdad y soledad._

_- Si quieres salir adelante hazlo por ti Hinata no por los demás – Tras decir esto se alejo sin decirle más._

"_Tiene razón… Gracias" se incorporo para volver a su hogar hasta que… "Como es que Sasuke sabia mi nombre"_

_--_

Sin decir nada se sentó junto a él y se quedo observando el cielo, pensando lo que le iba a decir.

- Hola Sasuke – volteo a verlo y regreso la mirada al cielo - ¿Sabes? Aún no puedo aceptarlo – Decía mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

- Se que todo lo que hiciste fue para protegerme pero… - No pudo aguantar más su llanto – No sabes cuanta falta me haces – Mientras intentaba retener más lagrimas con sus manos, mientras venia el recuerdo de aquel día.

--

_- ¡¡Sasuke!! – Se acerco corriendo a su lado – Eres un tonto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Mientras más lagrimas salían._

_El moreno abrió pesadamente los ojos – Eres lo más valioso que tengo – Logro decir con trabajo, la herida no dejaba de sangrar y ya se le dificultaba respirar._

_- Prometiste que nunca me dejarías – Él siempre había sido el más fuerte, verlo en ese estado la destrozaba poco a poco._

_Le sonrió por última vez – Siempre estaré contigo… Te amo – Tras decir esto sus ojos se cerraron y tal vez no la primera pero si una última lagrima dejo un rastro por su pálida mejilla._

_Hinata se soltó a llorar sobre el cuerpo ya inerte de Sasuke._

--

Una ráfaga de aire frio le dio directo en el rostro a lo cual ella se volteo, sintió una presencia detrás de ella _"Quién sea no quiero que me vea así"_, se levanto, trato de secarse las lágrimas y cuando estaba a punto de irse.

- Hinata – Escucho que la llamaban

"_Esa voz… No puede ser real"_ No quería voltear, sabía que no era posible eso, porque su mente la torturaba de esa manera.

- Hinata – Se volvió a escuchar.

Volteo lentamente y ahí estaba él, recargado en aquel árbol con esa sonrisa que solo a ella le había demostrado - ¿Sabes? Yo también te extraño – Le dijo algo melancólico.

No podía creer lo que veía – No puedes ser tu… - Le hacía daño, si era un sueño quería despertar no quería seguir sufriendo.

- Te dije que siempre estaría contigo – Mientras se iba acercando a ella – Hinata debes seguir adelante.

- Como quieres que siga adelante si te llevaste mi vida – Le grito y sin poderse sostener cayó de rodillas – Mi razón de vivir – termino con un susurro.

Sasuke la miro comprensivamente mientras se ponía a su altura – No lo veas de esa forma – mientras acercaba su mano y le levantaba el rostro para que lo viera – Di mi vida por ti, porque aunque no lo creas eres mucho más fuerte que yo – Ella lo miraba sorprendida – Por eso quiero pedirte que salgas adelante por ambos – Iba a hablar pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios - ¿Lo prometes?

Ella veía la preocupación en sus ojos y también el cariño que le había demostrado – Lo prometo – Termino diciéndole con una tierna sonrisa.

- Tengo que irme ya – Vio como su mirada había cambiado a una total tristeza, la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco hasta él para darle un último beso, Hinata al acto cerró los ojos capturando ese momento hasta que escucho un… Te amo.

Al abrirlos nuevamente ya no había nadie, pero sabía que Sasuke cumpliría su promesa de estar siempre a su lado, sonrió de nuevo, es cierto el ya no estaba pero tenía una promesa que cumplir, un nuevo brillo de determinación estaba en sus ojos.

"_Viviré por ambos hasta que el destino vuelva a unirnos. Hasta entonces… Espérame"_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Que cosas ¿No? Años para poder subir esto, perdonen hasta ahorita que tengo computadora pude subir el final de esta historia.

**hinatauchiha20****:** Nee... Gracias por seguir hasta el final de esta historia.

**Dark Amy-chan****: **También muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Espero me digan que les pareció el final.

Bueno y si pasa alguien que este leyendo: ¿Qué tengo Doctor? Espero ya tener bien mi compu para subir el capitulo en estos días.

Cuidense y gracias por leer.

--

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**--**

**--**


End file.
